The present invention relates to trailer hitch safety assemblies for inhibiting uncoupling of a trailer coupler from a towing hitch.
Hauling of a trailer by a vehicle typically includes connecting the trailer to the vehicle by coupling the trailer to a towing hitch mounted to the vehicle. A typical configuration includes fitting a coupler mounted on the trailer over a hitch ball mounted to the vehicle. One concern during hauling and storage of the trailer is that the trailer will become unhitched and separate from the vehicle. A conventional coupler includes a locking latch mechanism with a separate latch pin that secures the coupler onto the hitch ball. However, the latch mechanism does not ensure that the trailer will not come unhitched from the vehicle.
Multiple factors can contribute to a conventional trailer coupler and towing hitch separating and thus failing to keep the trailer attached to the towing vehicle. User error in failing to properly couple the trailer often plays a role in unintended separating of the trailer coupler and towing hitch. Trailer couplers and hitch balls typically come in three standard sizes, which requires the coupler on the trailer to be paired with the correct size hitch ball on the towing vehicle. Users may knowingly or unknowingly incorrectly pair mismatched trailer couplers and hitch balls and/or not properly engage the coupler, which can result in an unreliable connection with the coupler latch mechanism due to improper fit of the trailer coupler and hitch ball. Whether properly or improperly paired, the trailer coupler may not fully or properly engage over the hitch ball prior to engaging the latch mechanism, which may result in failure of the latch mechanism.
Many latch mechanisms include a latch pin that is inserted through the latch mechanism to help prevent the latch mechanism from unintentionally disengaging, However, many users fail to use the latch pin, either intentionally or unintentionally. In addition, over time the trailer coupler and its components may wear or loosen from repeated use which may result in a loose or improper fit of the trailer coupler on the hitch ball. Loose or improper mounting of the hitch ball on the towing vehicle, such as the fit of the hitch ball in its mounting hole on the towing vehicle or an unsecure nut mounting the hitch ball on the towing vehicle can also contribute to unintended uncoupling of the trailer.
These factors can contribute to the risk of unintended disconnection of the trailer from the vehicle and thus an additional safety device is often used, and sometimes required by government regulations, to inhibit separation of the trailer from the towing vehicle. Typically, a minimum of two chains are used to connect the trailer to the towing vehicle to prevent the trailer from separating from the towing vehicle completely in the event that the trailer becomes unhitched. However, the safety chains only become useful after the trailer has uncoupled and are only of use if they've been properly selected and installed.
Properly installed safety chains may help to decrease the risk of harm to surrounding drivers, however, once the trailer comes uncoupled, the trailer may become uncontrollable yet is still attached to the towing vehicle. This scenario can result in an increased risk of harm to the towing vehicle and its driver, especially at high speeds. In addition, depending on the type of trailer being towed and its contents, an uncoupled trailer attached to the towing vehicle via chains can cause the trailer's contents to shift. This can result in the contents of the trailer becoming dislodged and potentially falling off the trailer, especially in the case of an open trailer, which can present a safety hazard to surrounding drivers.
Properly installed safety chains require the correct gauge of chain and hooks to be selected based on the weight of the trailer and the load being towed. The correct number of chains must also be determined to ensure that the safety chains are strong enough to remain intact should the trailer come unhitched. The wrong gauge or length of chains or hooks or improperly installed chains may cause the chains and/or hooks to fail, break or unhook, resulting in separation of the trailer from the vehicle in the event the trailer comes unhitched. Furthermore, the safety chains are bulky and can be cumbersome to install and store. In addition, the safety chains may drag on the ground during use and possibly become disconnected or entangled with other components of the trailer or towing vehicle. In some instances, improperly installed safety chains have caused fires. The safety chains are also limited in their ability to prevent theft of the trailer.